


The Sunrise And Your Sins

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Camping, Drinking, Fluff, Glastonbury Festival, I'm sorry I don't know how to tag, M/M, Make up artist harry, Misunderstandings, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Summer, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: "When are you going to this show ?" Louis asked, adjusting the shoulder strap.Liam looked like a boyscout with his kaki bermuda shorts, Louis thought."On Sunday, around 6pm, I think," he answered, hands on his hips."I'm sorry, Lima," Louis winced. "But I'd rather go to Billie Eillish'.""It's okay," Liam sighed. "Who are you going to see ? You didn't show me your programme.""Hum, I'd like to see Hozier, Liam Gallagher, maybe Lewis Capaldi. I don't have like, a real programme, you know. I'd like to discover new things too.""And," Zayn intervened, "we all know that music isn't what Louis is looking forward to the most this week."Or the one where Louis has five days at Glastonbury to listen to good music, have fun, but most importantly, have sex. Falling in love is surely not part of the plan.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127
Collections: HL Summer Fest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm happy to share with you this fic written for the Summer Fic Fest ! I had such a good time writing this fic, I hope you'll like it ! 
> 
> Thank you a lot Chloe for reading my fic and helping me with my mistakes ! I wouldn't have been able to post it without you. Also thank you Lucy for having a look at it and my boyfriend for being the best support, as always. 
> 
> I'm not a Glastonbury expert, so I hope it's still coherent 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and do not hesitate to leave kudos and comments ! xxx

**WEDNESDAY**

Louis began to lose patience.

He tapped his fingers on his thigh, frowning at the glowing sun. He could feel beads of sweat at the root of his hair and he already wanted to take a shower. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t see a bathroom for five days.

He winded down the window and whistled to have Liam’s attention. The latter was crouched on the pavement, rummaging around in his backpack. His bermuda shorts were too big and revealed the waistband of his briefs.

"Mate, what the fuck are you doing ?" Louis whined. "And where the fuck is Zayn ?"

"I’m just checking I’ve got everything I need," Liam sighed. "That’s what you should do too, if you don’t want me to help you out for the whole trip."

His tone let Louis think that he always needed his friend to ensure his safety. He rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to be chaperoned. He knew he had everything he needed in his big backpack : tent, sleeping bag, pillow, pocket torch, warm clothes, fleece blanket, baby wipes, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant and most importantly, wellies. Weather was quite good these days, but in Great-Britain, you never know.

The boot suddenly slammed, making Louis jump. He watched Liam and Zayn with unpleasing eyes. They were so disgustingly in love. It made him sick. Zayn sat behind the wheel, Liam on the passenger seat. Louis sank into the back seat, slipping his feet under his bum.

Liam clapped his hands, excited.

"I cannot believe we got the tickets ! We’re so lucky !"

Louis smiled. He was as happy as his bestfriend was. They always wanted to get the tickets, but they were never fast enough. Not this time. Karma was on their side.

Zayn started the engine. The low murmur of the radio filled the car.

"Glastonbury, here we come !"

***

Louis was hot. His t-shirt was stuck to his skin, his backpack was fucking heavy on his back and his hand was damp on the trolley’s handle. His sunglasses fell down his nose. They had been in the waiting line for more than two hours now. Louis was sure he’d never seen so many people in his life. From where he was, he could only see thousands of heads, some more long-haired than others. He remembered when he and his friends had decided that it was better to arrive in the afternoon, not at dusk, to avoid waiting for too long. They were so wrong. They were fucking inexperienced.

Liam took him by the elbow and pulled him. Louis almost fell over, unbalanced by his backpack. Liam wrapped an arm around his neck.

« Tell me, Lou, what shows are you more excited to see ? »

« Don’t answer him, Louis ! » Zayn exclaimed, strands of hair stuck to his forehead. "He just wants you to go with him to Miley's Cyrus show !"

"Miley Cyrus ? Really ?" Louis chuckled.

"She has really good songs," Liam argued.

He pouted and Louis and Zayn laughed louder. They kissed him on each cheek to soothe his pout.

"When are you going to this show ?" Louis asked, adjusting the shoulder strap.

Liam looked like a boyscout with his kaki bermuda shorts, Louis thought.

"On Sunday, around 6pm, I think," he answered, hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Lima," Louis winced. "But I'd rather go to Billie Eillish'."

"It's okay," Liam sighed. "Who are you going to see ? You didn't show me your programme."

"Hum, I'd like to see Hozier, Liam Gallagher, maybe Lewis Capaldi. I don't have like, a real programme, you know. I'd like to discover new things too."

"And," Zayn intervened, "we all know that music isn't what Louis is looking forward to the most this week."

He grinned and Liam tapped him on his arm for his insolence. Even if Louis had known Liam and Zayn for most of his life, Liam had always been the one to rush to his defence. The three of them had the best friendship one can asked for, but now Louis was a bit jealous of his friends lovestory. He remembered their faces when they had announced they were not really friends anymore. A bit more like lovers. And then there was Louis, who was stuck between them, the third wheel, playing gooseberry, going from awful relationships to horrible relationships. The last one had ended eight months ago in hysteria and tears, when he had discovered that, if Adam hadn't enough time for him, didn't want him to go to his house, it was because a little boy of five years old and a pregnant woman lived with him. He still had the audacity to pretend they were just his sister and his nephew. His nephew who called him dad. 

After this umpteenth misadventure, Louis had decided that love was not for him. He would never have admitted that he missed affection and couple life. But he didn't want to fall in love ever again. What he wanted for the next five days was simple : good fun, good music and good sex.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly noticed Liam pulling him behind him. They quickly arrived in front of a security officer. He checked their tickets and wrapped a red bracelet around their wrists.

Louis sighed, happy. They were finally at Glastonbury. Liam unfolded the plan, frowning. Louis glanced over his shoulder.

"Where are we going ?" he asked, remembering he didn't take part in the organization.

"Dairy Ground," Liam answered, tapping his finger on the plan. "It's supposed to be quite calm, but it's still near Park Stage. I hope there is still some space for us."

Louis nodded and put his sunglasses back on his nose. His arm hurt him so bad because of the trolley, but he would have been poorly looked upon if he complained. He was the least loaded. So they went to Dairy Ground, backs bent by the weight of their luggage. Sweat ran down Louis' neck. He never thought it would be so sunny on their first Glastonbury Festival. He hoped it would stay this way. He liked the dry ground beneath his feet. They walked too slowly, stopping every now and then to admire everything surrounding them. Everything was colorful, festive, amazing ! Everyone they bumped into was smiling, kind and wearing extravagant outfits. Louis felt a bit ridiculous in his bermuda jeans and white t-shirt. He smiled when he saw a little girl dressed as Elsa, on the shoulders of her dad who was dressed as Anna.

"I think we're gonna have a lot of fun," Zayn chuckled.

After a long, long, long time of walking within the bystanders, they finally arrived at Dairy Ground. At least, Louis supposed it was Dairy Ground. All they could see was thousands and thousands of kaki tents. Louis was quite desperate. He was dreaming about sitting down. His friends had told him that Vans were not suitable for a festival. But he was so stubborn. They spent about twenty minutes before finding a free spot. Liam got closer to the young man who was blowing up his sleeping pad. 

"Excuse me, hi," Liam smiled. "Can we take this spot or are you waiting for someone ?"

"Hi ! Of course you can take it !"

The blond man had a strong Irish accent and he seemed really nice.

"My name's Niall, by the way," he said. "Happy to have you as neighbours !"

He laughed. Louis smiled. This neighboor seemed so kind. They did the introductions and Louis finally let go of the trolley. He discovered he had a big blister on his palm. He removed his backpack and stretched until his back cracked. He rummaged around in his backpack, looking for a bottle of water, when a deep voice made him turn around.

"Niall, darling, did you make new friends ?"

Thankfully Louis was already close to the ground, otherwise he would have fallen right away. The man in front of him was just fucking beautiful. Short hair, brown curls, big green eyes, dark tattoos on pale skin and legs that seemed to never end. He was wearing short jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a low neckline. Louis went down to earth when the beautiful stranger wrapped his arm around Niall's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Liam, Zayn and Louis ! They're our new neighbours !"

The said Harry smiled and for God' sake, there were dimples. Louis loved dimples. Harry shook Zayn and Liam's hands, then turned to Louis. Louis winced when Harry took his hand. He quickly took it back, confused.

"Did I hurt you ?" he asked, eyes wide open.

"No ! It's nothing !" Louis hastened to say. "I've got a blister because of this fucking trolley."

Harry smiled, reassured. God, he was so attractive. Surely the most attractive man Louis had never seen in his life.

"Yeah, that was predictable. Trolleys and hot weather aren't friends," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair."

This simple gesture showed off the strong muscles of his arm. He chuckled a bit more and Louis realized he's been asked a question. He blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said," he apologized.

"I just asked if you had something to heal your blister," Harry repeated slowly.

"Um, yeah, I think I've got something somewhere."

Harry had to stop smiling like that. Louis was a total fool for dimples and beautiful green eyes. It was not good for his sanity. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Liam and Zayn were already setting up their tent, Niall helping them. Harry turned towards his tent.

"Wait a minute, I've got something magical for blisters !"

He came back a few moments later with disinfectant and a dressing. He gently grabbed Louis' hand and disinfected the blister. It was the size of a hazelnut and it was all swollen. Then Harry applied the dressing, smoothing the edges on the skin.

"Those dressings are really good for blisters. They help the skin to heal."

Louis nodded, Harry's fingers staying a bit longer on his hand. Louis quivered.

"Right, I should better go and set up my tent. Thank you very much for the dressing."

Louis took the tent out of the bag and looked at the instructions. He had never set up a tent in his life. He felt totally useless. Liam and Zayn's was perfectly erected.

"Guys, can you come and help me ?"

They rolled their eyes so hard Louis was sure they hit the back of their heads. Before he had the time to insult them for their lack of compassion, a hand snatched the instructions from him.

"Let me help you."

"Harry, you're too kind for a stranger. I'm starting to think you're a real psychopath."

Harry got on his knees and laid out the tarp before putting the tent on it. He looked up at Louis, a strand of hair falling on his forehead.

"Shit, you unmasked me," he sighed. "I need to find another man to kill in his sleep."

Louis crouched down, trying to help Harry the best he could while he was connecting the tent poles.

"You can blow up your sleeping bad, if you want," Harry said. "I can set up your tent on my own."

Louis nodded, a bit ashamed. He felt like shit. It took Harry only twenty minutes to be done with the tent, while the sleeping pad was still flat on the ground. Louis' calf started to hurt.

"Thanks for the tent, Harry," Louis said. "That's really nice of you."

"You're welcome ! It's our fourth Glastonbury. We're experienced now. Hey, that's a big air bed ! Harry remarked. "Are you waiting for someone ?"

Louis was sure he heard an ounce of hope in his voice. He pumped faster.

"No, absolutely not," he answered. "I just like being comfy."

"That's good to know."

Louis frowned. He could feel his cheeks heat up and it was not because of the sun. Was Harry flirting with him while his boyfriend was just beside them ? Louis was disappointed to admit that Harry was certainly not a faithful man. He was fucking attractive, but Louis was not the kind of guys to break a couple.

Louis was quite happy with the camp. They were all packed down, but his tent was between Liam and Zayn's and Niall and Harry's, so he didn't mind much.

They had installed the camp chairs and Louis enjoyed a cold beer. The sun was about to set and temperature was slowly lowering. Louis had added a thick cotton sweatshirt over his t-shirt. As he had guessed, Niall was really nice, and so was Harry. They knew the festival like nobody else and had said they would share their little secrets and best plans.

So, they all went together to grab something to eat. Wednesday evenings at Glastonbury were usually quiet, so that people could peacefully set up their camp. Despite his tiredness, Louis felt excited by all these colors, all these noises, all these smells. He was so hungry his stomach hurt.

Liam and Zayn had left him behind, speaking passionately with Niall. Louis could feel Harry right on his heels. Without even thinking about it, he slowed down so that Harry could catch up with him.

"How can you have such long legs and walk so slow ?" Louis chuckled, when Harry's arm brushed against his.

Harry catched him by the elbow and pulled him closer. He smelled like sweat and eau de cologne. His hair was curling even more behind his ears.

"You should learn to look around you," Harry whispered. "There are so many things to see. Look."

He pointed his finger towards the right and Louis followed with his eyes. Louis was amazed by the wooden tree, lighted by thousands of fairy lights. The tips of the branches were adorned with white flowers. Harry's hand was still on his arm.

"Look, Louis, Glastonbury is a world of enchantment. You have to get over your inhibitions. You'll find things you never thought you were looking for."

Louis felt something strange in the pit of his stomach. He was really hungry. Harry went on talking about the festival, the best shows he'd been to, the secret places that needed to be visited, the best food to try.

"For the virgins like you," he started, grinning.

"Virgins like me ?" Louis repeated, incredulous.

"You've never been to Glastonbury. You're like, you know, a Glastonbury-virgin," Harry explained, chuckling. "At your age, I suspect you're not a virgin anymore."

"Do I look that old ?" Lous asked.

For once,Harry looked embarrassed. His arm was still locked in Louis' and Louis was a bit anxious Niall would explode in a fit of jealousy, but Harry did not seem to mind.

"No, of course not !" he almost shouted. "You're not old. Not at all. Actually, you're really- you know. Sexy. That's why you're not a virgin, I guess. Nothing to do with your age."

For fuck' sake, he was clearly flirting ! His boyfriend was just in front of him ! And instead of pushing him away, Louis blushed facing this handsome man who thought he was sexy. He was ridiculous. Liam's happy voice broke this embarrassing moment.

"Niall's going to show us one of the best places to eat ! It's called La Grande Bouffe."

Louis laughed at his posh French accent. They quickly arrived to the stall, where a small line was formed. Louis reveled the delicious smell of cheese floating in the air. He was surrounded by the hubbub of music, voices and bursts of laughter. He bent on the right to look upon the menu. Zayn and Liam were embracing and he did not want to interrupt them once again. He turned to Harry.

"What are you going to get ?" he shouted to be heard.

Harry did not care to shout back. Instead, he leaned closer to Louis, his lips brushing his ear.

"Tartiflette. It's made with potatoes, bacon, onions, cheese, cream and white wine gravy. It's delicious."

He was so close that Louis could smell the beer on his breath. That was not unpleasant.

Everyone ordered a tartiflette and sat down on the grass to eat. Niall removed the cork of the bottle of white wine he brought with him and served us on plastic cups. It was quite strange to spend such a good time with complete strangers. Harry was right; the tartiflette was delicious. He was pressed against Niall's side, but his eyes always found their way to Louis. He tried not to pay it any attention. But in reality, he couldn't help but stare at him when he was not looking. Harry had a hard jaw, a few brown hairs on his chin and cheeks, fleshy lips. Louis would have loved to know what these lips could do on his cock. He shook his head, trying to focus on the fireworks. God, why did he wanted to fuck someone who was not single ?


	2. Chapter 2

**THURSDAY**

Louis woke up with the urge to pee. An intense urge to pee. The sun started to shine through the tent, but it was still early. He looked for his phone under his pillow. It was 7.52 am. He had never thought he would have slept so well at Glastonbury. He could thank the many bottles of wine they had drunk the night before. He kicked the blankets off his legs. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the last traces of sleep. He put on his Vans and got out of the tent.

Around him, many people were already doing their things, caring not to make too much noise. They were really nice people. Louis had not already discovered the whole festival, but he liked the atmosphere nonetheless. Liam and Zayn were still asleep, just like Niall and Harry. Louis pulled on the sleeves of his sweatshirt to cover his hand and went towards the loos. He groaned when he saw the enormous line in front of the loos. A stinky smell made him wince. His bladder hurt so bad he could hardly contain himself. Louis had already known many embarrassing moments in his life, but he did not want peeing on himself to be part of it. He hesitated for about one second before leaving the line and going to a place covered in trees. He really tried to look relaxed while he left the authorized areas. He sidled behind a tree, looked to his right and his left, making sure no one could see him. He untied the cord of his sweatpants. He could have moaned in pleasure, as he finally started peeing against the tree.

"Did you know that peeing in nature is really toxic for the groundwaters ? If everyone was peeing just like you do, Glastonbury wouldn't exist anymore."

Harry frightened him so much that Louis stepped back and peed on his shoes and the bottom of his sweatpants. Harry was only a few meters behind him. His voice was still deep with sleep and it should not be so endearing.

"For fuck's sake, Harry ! Never do that again !"

Louis could hear him giggle and he quickly finished what he was doing. When he turned around, he found Harry nonchalantly leaning against a tree, arms crossed on his chest.

"Did you sleep well ?"

"Did you follow me here ?" Louis asked, ignoring Harry's question.

He shook his head, smiling.

"Of course not, Louis. I was leaving the loo when I saw you. I was wondering what you were doing. I wouldn't have wanted you to get lost."

"Well, now you know that I love destroying the groundwaters by peeing against a tree."

He laughed. He was wearing navy blue sweatpants that covered his long legs and a long sleeve t-shirt that tightly hugged his arms. Louis wondered why they were here looking at each other when they surely should have gone back to the camp.

"So, how was your night ? Harry asked again, pushing his hands in his pockets. "Weren't you cold all alone in your big sleeping pad ?"

"My fleece blanket kept me warm, thanks for asking."

"It's so sad to content yourself with a blanket when you could snuggle against someone for warmth."

He was flirting. Definitely. Louis went towards the camp, Harry right behind him.

"Doesn't it bother Niall that you're- you know, like that ? he asked, vaguely gesturing with his hands.

"Like what ?"

"What you're doing now, here, with me."

Maybe he was a bit too confident. But Harry blushed. Louis was right.

"Why would it bother Niall anyway ?"

"Do you think I'm a fool ?"

"What ?"

"What what ?"

They had stopped walking and the other people were forced to squeeze around the pair. Louis turned around to look at Harry. The sun was dazzling him, but he definitely saw that something was wrong. He cleared his throat.

"You and Niall, you are-"

"No ! Oh my God, no, of course not !" Harry exclaimed, giggling. "He's my best friend ! Totally not my type."

Louis suddenly felt really stupid. He walked faster to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah ? What's your type then ?"

"Um, that's a tough question. But I would say brunette, shorter than me and someone who doesn't know how to set up a tent."

Louis hoped that Harry would think his cheeks were burning because of the sun. Not because he had said that he liked him. Louis punched him on the arm. He almost broke his fingers.

"I'm sure you say that to every man you meet at Glastonbury," he replied.

"Only the cute ones."

Louis couldn't help but smile and he didn't flinch when Harry slipped his arm around his shoulders. Liam and Zayn looked strangely at them when they arrived at the camp. Louis smiled more. He would finally have a little fun.

***

"You're incredible. You should open your mind. I can't believe you don't want to try something new."

Louis laughed at Liam's frowning face. Zayn clutched his waist.

"Darling, I have no sleeping problems," he said, kissing his cheek. I don't need sleeping recovery yoga. And I'd love to go and see John Digweed. You know I love his remix."

"Alright," Liam capitulated, rolling his eyes. "You're right. What about you, Louis ? Why don't you come with me ?"

"Lima, I'm as supple as a plank," Louis reminded his friend with his mouth full.

It was 1pm, and, sat on the grass, sun burning his nape, Louis was enjoying the best burger of his life : bread made with sweetened dough, matured cheddar, crispy bacon, juicy steak, crunchy salad and fresh tomatoes, with homemade fries. A pint of cider quenched his thirst. The festival was still calm and the atmosphere was holiday-like. Louis couldn't wait to discover the weekend's electric atmosphere. For now, it was nice to enjoy and take time to discover the immensity of the site.

Liam kicked him in the ankle to have his attention. Louis couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses but he smiled wildly.

"Harry's going to be here. He's the one who told me about it."

Right. Louis understood better why his friend was so mischievous. Louis bit his lip to hide his smile. The only mention of Harry made his heart beat faster.

"Why should I care if he's there or not ?" he asked, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Stop it," Zayn sighed. "We've seen the way you look at him."

"And how do I look at him?"

"You're drooling."

"Come on, guys, don't you dare say there's nothing to drool on ! Have you seen his arms ? His legs ? His ar-"

"Shut up, Louis !" Liam exclaimed, wincing. We get it."

"It looks like Louis found his target for a good fuck," Zayn giggled, stealing one of Louis' fries.

Louis wrinkled his nose to turn his sunglasses up and swiped his greasy fingers on his shorts. He couldn't help but smile stupidly.

"You're absolutely right," Louis answered. "And what's even better is that he is up for it too."

He didn't tell them he had thought Niall was Harry's boyfriend, because apparently, he was the only one to have misunderstood a few things. What was really important now was to put Harry in his bed. Or rather in his sleeping pad. Louis finished his pint and his fries, then stood up. He removed the few blades of grass stuck on his arse and stretched his hand out for Liam to take.

"Let's go. I wouldn't want to miss this yoga session."

Liam smiled and bent to kiss Zayn goodbye. Then they went towards Humble Well Tree Temple. Louis was rather happy to have his best friend by his side. He had no sense of direction and didn't even know how to read a plan. Liam guided them with ease among the festival-goers. They went near Ribbon Tower, with its rainbow colors. They spotted a group flocked together around a young blond woman wearing a baby pink t-shirt with grey yoga pants.

"Hello everybody ! Come on, get closer, take a mat and make yourself comfortable. We're going to start."

Louis let Liam take two mats. He was too busy looking for a mop of brown curls in the crowd. He almost shouted in relief when he finally spotted Harry and waved his hand to catch his attention. Harry smiled and slowly walked towards him. Louis instantly knew it would be hard to focus on yoga. Harry was wearing really tight shorts and Louis could catch sight of the swallows on his collarbones and the few hairs on his chest through his tank top. Louis swallowed hard. Harry was a real vision.

"I never thought you'd come !" he exclaimed. "Liam told me you didn't really like fitness. What changed your mind ?"

Louis couldn't reply that it was his bare thighs and the curve of his back during a yoga pose that convinced him to come.

"I just wanted to make my body more supple," he shrugged.

"That's a good answer."

Louis didn't miss the way Harry bit his lip, looking at his feet. Liam came back with the mats and Louis sat on his, crossing his legs. Harry sat on his right.

"Alright everybody ! Welcome to sleep recovery yoga ! My name is Lisa and I'm going to take care of you. Inexperienced or expert, you're here today to learn how to manage insomnia with simple postures and breathing exercises. We're going to awake the emotional and spiritual energy that we have deep inside us."

Louis quickly glanced at Harry. He was listening to their teacher, absolutely focused. His long legs were stretched in front of him. It was not the emotional and spiritual energy that he wanted deep inside him.

"To begin, I ask you to lay down on your mat. Close your eyes and put your hands on your stomach. Focus on your breath. Breathe in for a long time while inflating your stomach, feel it lift, then breathe out slowly. Do it again a few times."

Louis tried to stay focused. The sun was beating down and he was dripping with sweat, despite the thick layer of deodorant he had put in the morning.

"Alright. Now, focus on the energy that flows through your body. It starts in your toes, goes up to your ankles and your legs, your spine, your shoulders, your nape, your head. Feel this sweet warmth flowing through your body."

A few minutes passed and Louis couldn't focus enough. He was more interested in the music he heard not far away from here, the smell of grilled meat floating in the air and Harry too close to him. Louis opened an eye, turned his head on the right. Harry looked peaceful. Louis watched his stomach rise and fall.

"Let's start with the postures. Take your time. Stretch your body and open your eyes. We're going to do Sarvangâsana. It helps the body to relax. It makes the energy circulate and transforms the negative waves into positive waves. Your back and your head must stay on the mat. Lift your hips and your legs. Use your arms and your hands to keep your balance."

Louis carefully watched his teacher's movements. He slipped his hands under his hips and lifted his legs. Despite all his good will, he couldn't keep his balance for more than a few seconds. He was the only one. Liam and Harry had a perfect posture. Louis let his legs fall back on the mat. Harry still had his eyes closed and Louis took the opportunity to watch him. His tank-top had fallen on his chest, revealing the soft skin of his tummy. God, was there anything repulsive about him ?

"Alright. Now, let's do Bhujangâsana. It helps letting go. Lay on your stomach, slightly spread your legs and put your hands under your shoulders. Your feet must keep stretched, aligned with your body. With the help of your arms, raise your chest."

Louis' back cracked loudly. Harry looked at him and laughed.

"You're gonna break your spine if you keep going like this. Open your chest. You need to push your hips onto the ground."

Louis tried hard to stay serious, but he collapsed on the ground a few seconds later, laughing.

"It's not for me," he panted. "Why are you so good at it anyway ?"

Harry kept his eyes focused on the teacher. The post curved his back and his muscles danced under his skin with every breath in.

"I go to yoga classes three times a week. I've been for six years now," Harry explained. "It's good for my back."

The muscles of his arms were tensed, his shoulders pushed back. Sweat was running down his neck.

"Alright, everyone ! To end the class, we're going to do Balâsana. It helps easing the tension and empty your mind. Get on your knees, spread your legs or not, move your chest forward while breathing out. Rest your head on the ground, let your arms and hands strech in front of you, or along your body, as you wish."

Louis breathed in deeply and was amazed to realize he could hold this posture. His thighs were burning, but he succeeded in pressing his arse on his heels. When he turned his head to watch Harry, the latter was already looking at him. Well, it was not his face he was looking at. Louis blushed and bent forward a bit more, curving his back.

"You could be more subtle, you know," he said, pressing his forehead on the mat.

"I'm just admiring your yogi skills," he sighed. "You're really talented."

Louis laughed. He liked how Harry was. He'd never met someone like him. That was a good thing.

"Alright, we are done now. You can do these three exercises every evening before going to sleep. You'll see fantastic improvements for your sleep. For those who would like to do another yoga class, I'll be there everyday until the end of the festival. Have a nice day everyone. Namasté."

Everybody applauded the teacher and she bowed. Louis got up and folded his mat, then put it away. When he came back to his place, Liam and Harry were chatting.

"So, Louis, how was it ?" Liam asked.

"Well, it was- Good, I think. It was hard to focus."

Louis tried not to pay attention to Harry' smirk. Liam looked like he had seen it too.

"Good, I'm gonna join Zayn. See you later, yeah ?"

He didn't even wait for Louis to answer before leaving him. Louis wondered how he was even going to go back to the camp without getting lost, without a plan and a sense of direction.

"Do you have something to do this afternoon ?" Harry asked, fiddling with his tank-top.

"Not really, I thought of-"

"Come with me."

He stretched his hand and Louis took it without any hesitation.

"Where are we going ?" Louis asked, getting pulled behind Harry.

"You're gonna love it," Harry simply answered.

Louis didn't ask more questions.

They walked for thirty minutes before arriving at Glasto Latino. Louis suddenly felt like he was in Brazil. He was dizzy with those spicy smells, colorful dresses and cuban music.

"Can we go get a drink ?" Louis shouted over the music.

"You read my mind," Harry smiled.

They were still holding hands and it didn't seem to bother both of them. Louis was pressed against his back and his tank-top smelled like washing powder. Louis felt too weak for someone who was just going to have a drink with a nice man. It's been so long since he had a date that he was totally ill at ease. And it wasn't even a date, for God' sake.

"I don't know what to get," he said, too short to see the black slate with the list of drinks on.

"With or without alcohol ?"

"Who do you think I am ?"

"Right," Harry laughed. "That was a stupid question. Do you prefer white rum or brown rum ?"

"I like both, I guess."

"Um. Well. Personally, I love canchanchara."

"You love what ?"

Harry laughed a bit more.

"Canchanchara. Brown rum, honey and lime."

"Alright. I'm in for canchanchara. Even if I can't even pronounce it."

"Louis, you cannot drink a cocktail without pronouncing it. That's unnatural."

"If there's something to know about me, Harry, it's that I don't give a fuck about rules."

Harry ordered the drinks and insisted on paying for it. This simple good intention had Louis smile stupidly. Harry took his hand again and Louis didn't say anything about it. They sat on the grass, too close, their arms brushing. Louis took his packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one.

"What's your astrological sign, Louis ?" Harry asked, sipping his cocktail.

"Capricorn. But I absolutely don't believe in astrology."

"That's such a pity. Capricorns and Aquarius are meant to get along."

Louis turned to him, surprised. Harry took the opportunity and took the cigarette from Louis' fingers. Louis took his glass and winced at the intensity of the alcohol. But it was fucking delicious.

"Okay, alright. Tell me everything you know about Capricorns. I'm listening."

Harry blew the smoke out and handed Louis his cigarette back. He stretched his legs and leaned on his elbows. He turned his head and bit his lip.

"You're down to earth. You're honest and well disciplined. You like taking your time to make decisions. If you don't follow the rules imposed by society, it's because you have your own rules, they're fair and well-thought. You're upfront. People can trust you. And you are attached to your family and friends. Am I right ?"

"You are. Why are Capricorns and Aquarius meant to get along, then ?"

"We have different personalities. I'm inventive and idealist, but at the same time I think highly of tradition. I'm frank, maybe too much. I hate routine, I always need new adventures."

"What kind of adventures ?" Louis asked, mischieviously.

"Not the kind of adventures you're thinking about, Louis," Harry laughed, slapping him on the arm. I'm quite faithful actually. It's just- Anyway. Capricorns and Aquarius are meant to get along."

Louis didn't contradict him. He liked the idea. He finished his cigarette and emptied his glass in one go. Silence stood between them, but it wasn't embarrassing. It's unusual for Louis to feel this good. It's been a while, in any case. Below them, there was a salsa class. Men turned their partner and following the movement of their feet made Louis feel dizzy. It was almost the evening and he regretted that time passed so quickly. He looked at Harry, who attentively watched the goup of dancers. The angle of his jaw looked harder. His lips were full and red. Probably sweet because of the cocktail.

Harry got up suddenly, making Louis jump. He stretched his hand out and put Louis back on his feet.

"What's up ?" Louis asked, confused.

"Let's go and dance."

Louis didn't have time to oppose his decision, because Harry pulled him towards the group of dancers. Music seemed louder here and the atmosphere was electric. Harry made him swing around and his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Louis didn't know what to do. He was mortified.

"Harry, I'm worse at dancing than I am at yoga," Louis warned, his right hand clutching Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know how to dance either. No judgment at Glastonbury. Have fun."

He started to move forward, move backward, move forward again, swaying his hips. Louis struggled to follow, he didn't understand the rhythm of the music and the only thing he could focus on was Harry's body against his, his damp hand in his, the sunset that warmed his nape. Cider and brown rum made his head spin.

Harry leaned on him suddenly and Louis thought for a second he was going to kiss him, but his lips brushed against his ear.

"Louis, why are you single ?"

His breath smelled like rum and lime and Louis would really have prefered if he kissed him rather than asking such stupid questions.

"You make it sound like I have a choice," Louis replied.

"Everything is a choice."

"Really ? Are you implying that it's my fault if I always come across dickheads ?"

"What kind of dickheads ?"

"The kind that represses his homosexuality and that has a pregnant wife and a son."

Thinking about Adam made Louis feel sick. He knew he shouldn't be talking about it to a stranger.

"Right, that's a real dickhead," Harry sighed, his breath tickling Louis' neck. "It doesn't matter to lose someone like him. You deserve better."

"How can you say that ? You barely know me."

"I feel like you're someone nice. It's a pity you didn't find the man of your life."

Louis smiled. Harry's hand pressed a bit more on the small of his back. Louis stood on his tiptoes, leaned against Harry. His mouth was close to his temple and his hair smelled like apple.

"I'm done with love," Louis confessed, and it was true. "I don't want to be in a relationship ever again."

"What are you looking for, then ?"

Louis kissed his cheek. He felt Harry's fingers tightening on his t-shirt.

"You know what I'm looking for."

Louis pressed his forehead on Harry' shoulders, a bit shaken by his boldness. He almost fainted when Harry slipped his hand under his t-shirt and kissed the top of his head. It was just a matter of time before Louis could have him in his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIDAY**

This morning, Louis was not woken by the need to pee but the blare of the tent's zip. He straightened quickly. His eyes fought against darkness, looking for a weapon. But a mop of brown curls appeared.

"For fuck's sake, Harry, are you going to scare me like that every morning ?" Louis whispered, his heart beating fast in his chest.

He laughed quietly. It was still dark behind him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to show you something. If you'd like."

He looked uncertain. Louis did not take long before knowing what he wanted to do. He took the blankets off his legs and put his Vans and a warm sweatshirt on. He could feel the cold air on his neck when he left his tent.

"What time is it ?" he asked, yawning loudly.

Harry took his hand and this simple gesture warmed him. His fingers covered totally his and his palm was a bit callous. Louis didn't understand why he cared about these kind of details when it didn't matter.

"It's almost 5.30am. I can tell you it's worth waking up this early."

"I'm trusting you."

Harry smiled. Around them, a few festival-goers had just woken up, some were going to sleep. Many were not walking straight and Louis had to lean against Harry to avoid them. He didn't mind.

They walked for twenty minutes in total silence. They arrived on a large grass area, where numerous people were sitting, looking towards the horizon.

"Do you know where we are ?" Harry asked, pulling Louis against him.

"Absolutely not."

"It's Stone Circle. The best place to watch the sun rise. Let's go sit somewhere."

Louis followed him. They sat where there was still some space, their shoulders pressed against one another. Harry' sweatshirt smelled like washing powder. He took out of his backpack a packet of biscuits and two cartons of orange juice. Louis giggled when Harry toasted. There was something intoxicating knowing that this moment was just for them. Louis knew Harry could have asked Niall, or even Zayn and Liam, to join them. But it was just the two of them. Maybe Harry was used to taking the men he liked to the Stone Circle during the festival.

Louis leaned his head on Harry' shoulder. He liked being with Harry. But he couldn't fully understand him. Louis had thought he had been clear; he wanted to have sex with Harry. He was ready to take everything he was willing to give. But Harry didn't make the first step. There were three days left.

"Tell me, Louis, what makes you happy in life ?" Harry asked.

"Is that a real question ?"

"Of course. I like to know what makes the people I meet happy. It's a good way to know if they're someone you want to have as a friend. Do not deceive me."

There was a hint of a laugh in his voice. Before them, the sun was starting to rise, illuminating the sky with an orange-like glow.

"I'm really close to my friends. My family too. I'm the oldest of a big family. I love children."

"You're so lucky," Harry sighed. "I've always dreamt about having a big family. But I just have an older sister. She's amazing, you know, but I would've loved having little sisters and brothers."

"Believe me, little sisters are leeches. They never let go of you."

"You're certainly right. So, family and friends aside, what more ?"

"My dog," Louis answered without hesitation. "He's called Clifford. He's the best."

"Really ? You have a dog ?" Harry raved, his head knocking Louis'.

Louis moved back to look at him. Harry had shining eyes, dimples out. Louis really wanted to kiss him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I adopted him two years ago at the RSCPA. I was a volunteer when he was brought and I couldn't resist him."

"Oh, Louis," Harry sighed. "How long have you been a volunteer ?"

"For three years, but then they offered me a full-time job. I'm running classes with children now. I'm going to schools to raise children's awareness of respecting animals."

"It must be really interesting."

"It is. I love my job. What about you, Harry ? What do you do ?"

He sipped his orange juice, thinking. The sun was rising in the sky and it was wonderful, but Louis couldn't really see anything but Harry' smirk.

"I'm a makeup artist," he answered finally.

Louis turned to him, surprised. Harry laughed.

"I know, it's quite unusual. But yeah, I'm working on my own now, I have been for a few months.

"And who are you putting makeup on ?"

"Cows, of course !"

Louis kicked him on the arm, making Harry laugh louder. He didn't care about the sunrise anymore.

"I mean, do you meet important people ? Famous people ?" Louis asked, nibbling a biscuit.

At his lack of answer, Louis turned to Harry, watching him with curious eyes. Harry simply shrugged.

"I cannot tell you, Louis. Sorry."

"What ? You're not serious. Come on, tell me ! Please !"

Harry shook his head, smiling wilder. Festival-goers around them were starting to leave. Harry got up and stretched his hand out.

"Come on, let's go. The boys are going to wonder where we are."

Louis stood up and Harry slipped his hand on his back.

"Listen. I'm not gonna have much time to spend with you today," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But do you wanna come to Stormzy' show with me tonight ?"

Louis nodded without even thinking about it. He didn't know what to do today. Since they had arrived two days ago, he had followed his friends instead of making his own plans. He wanted to take care of himself. At least until the evening.

***

The atmosphere was electric. Louis' head was spinning ; too many people around him, music too loud, alcohol running too fast in his blood. But overall, Harry's body against him, his hand squeazing Louis' waist, his hips rubbing against his arse, while he was shouting out loud.

_My bruddas don't dab, we just Vossi bop_

_I tell your girl to link me at the coffee shop_

_Gettin' freaky in the sheets, we're takin' body shots_

_Then I finish with a facial just to top it off_

Stormzy was bare chest on the scene and Louis didn't know how he could be warm enough. Louis was a bit cold. Through the day, the sky had darkened with heavy clouds. There was now a lot of wind and thunder could be heard.

The show ended too early to Louis' liking. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and leaned on him.

"You wanna go get a drink ? We should hurry before it starts raining !"

Louis couldn't keep his eyes off him. Harry was really beautiful ; he was wearing crimson lipstick and lots of purple sparkles under his eyes and on his cheekbones. Louis waved his hand at his friends and he gave them the finger when they winked. Harry didn't seem to care, squeeing his arm tighter around Louis' waist and guided them to the closest pub.

"Did you like the concert ?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the noise around them.

"I loved it !" Louis shouted back. "It was amazing !"

"I'm glad you liked it. I love Stormzy, he's so talented !"

Louis nodded and was about to ask Harry what he was going to drink when the storm broke out and it suddenly poured. Some were clever enough to have thought of bringing a windcheater or an umbrella. Louis felt totally useless. Around them, everyone panicked, hurrying to go back to their tents, but he was paralyzed. Harry had to take his hand and run for Louis to react.

Louis didn't know how much time it took them to go back to the camp. What he knew was that he was fucking cold, fucking soaked. Harry was too ; his clothes stuck to his skin and strands of hair were dripping on his forehead. Louis couldn't tear his eyes away from his full red lips, a bit swollen because of the cold. Harry ran a hand down his face, wiping his eyes.

"We should go inside, we're freezing," he said. "See you tomorrow ?"

"Are you fucking serious ?" Louis asked, incredulous.

"What ? What's wrong ?"

"Don't you dare leave me like this."

Harry laughed a little.

"What do you want me to do ?"

Louis kissed him. Harry was too insolent for his own good. His hands immediately squeezed Louis' waist and he got closer, his tongue already slipping into his half-open mouth. It was hot, sloppy, wet. Fucking sexy. Louis let a moan out and grabbed hold of Harry's hair, tugging slightly. Harry stepped back and kissed Louis' cheek.

"Fuck, I thought you'd never do it," he chuckled against his cheek.

"I thought _you_ 'd never do it."

"But I was right when I said we're freezing, Louis."

"Come with me. Please."

Louis tugged him by the collar of his sweatshirt and they stumbled into his tent. They fell onto the sleeping pad and Louis quickly pulled the zipper round for more intimacy. When he turned around, he found that Harry had already switched on the pocket torch and taken off his sweatshirt. His white t-shirt stuck to his skin and Louis could perfectly see his nipples though the thin material.

"Come here," Harry said, stretching his arms out.

Louis didn't need to be asked twice before straddling Harry's hips. They kissed hotly and Louis could taste the rum he had drunk on his tongue. That was really good and Louis quickly realized that Harry kissed like a god. The lascivious pressure of his tongue, the way he nibbled Louis' lip, how their mouths seemed to be overlapping. Harry slipped his warm hands on Louis' cold skin and gently tugged his sweatshirt.

"Take this off, you're gonna get a cold," he whispered against Louis' mouth.

He helped him take off his soaked jumper, then they both took off their jogging pants. Louis lay down on Harry again and tugged the blanket on top of them.

"I think you're right, Louis," Harry chuckled.

"About what ?" Louis asked, kissing his neck.

"Your blanket feels amazing," Harry explained, panting a little when Louis' teeth sunk down on his skin.

"You should know that I'm always right."

"You're so insolent."

He looked like he was about to add something, but he moaned loudly when Louis pushed his hips against his. Harry's fingers stroked patterns on Louis' thighs, touching so gently it should have tickled. His fingers stopped at the bottom of Louis' briefs, just slipping the tip under it. Louis moved his hips again and kissed Harry again.

Alcohol had addled Louis' mind. Everything seemed slow, gentle, almost romantic. Rain was pouring on the tent, creating a bubble of intimacy. Louis couldn't hear nothing but Harry's panting, their jerky breaths, their hips rubbing against one another. Louis could feel the shape of Harry's cock under his, could feel its weight, its warmth, and he was drooling with impatience.

Harry's hand suddenly slipped under his briefs and firmly grabbed his arse. Louis' heart beat faster.

"Fuck, Louis, your arse," Harry moaned. "I'm certain I'm not the first one to tell you so, but it's fucking wonderful."

"You're the first one to tell me so during a storm, in a tent, at Glastonbury, if that pleases you," Louis giggled, caressing Harry's chest.

His skin was so pale, almost white because of the light, and Louis watched him throw his head back when he ran his finger on his hard red nipple.

"I'm lucky, then," Harry sighed. "I'm not joking, Louis, I've been dreaming about it since the first time I saw you."

"You should have said so, we could've had fun long ago," Louis mumbled. "Why didn't you tell me ?"

Harry didn't answer, but his fingers were coming closer to Louis' hole. There were so many things Louis wanted to do; covering every bit of his body, discovering the taste of the most intimate part of his anatomy, hearing him making noises he never heard before. But, confined in a tent during a festival, under a booming thunderstorm, without showering for the last three days, possibilities were limited. So Louis pressed a bit more against Harry and the tip of his finger gently touched his hole. 

"Can I ?" he asked, his other hand tracing patterns on Louis' back.

"Fuck, yes," Louis hissed, skin burning with desire. "I've got condoms and lube in my backpack."

He leaned on his side to catch his backpack and rummaged around. Harry's finger pressed harder on his hole and it was hard to focus. He finally found what he was looking for and put the packet of condoms and tube of lube on Harry's torso.

"I guess music wasn't your only motivation to come to Glastonbury," Harry chuckled, opening the tube.

Louis took off his briefs and slid Harry's along his long legs, his thumbs caressing the inside of his thighs. He relished the goosebumps on his skin and the hardness of his cock on his stomach. He really wanted to suck him off.

"I won't say otherwise," he finally answered, going back over Harry's hips. "I'm really glad that I met _you_."

"Well, baby, that's called fate."

Louis had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know if it was because of the pet name or the mention of a supernatural power pushing them into the same bed. A wet finger brushed against his hole and he took a deep breath when Harry pushed it in. The stretching feeling was familiar, but not the cold contact of Harry's ring against his skin. He sighed in pleasure when Harry started to move his finger. His cock was painfully hard against his stomach, so was Harry's. Gently, Louis took it in his hand and pressed his thumb on the slit. Harry crooked his finger and threw his head back, mouth half-open. Louis took the opportunity to suck a hickey on his exposed throat. He tasted like sweat and baby wipes and Louis had never thought such a mix could be this delicious. Harry added a second finger and Louis started to move his hips, joining him in the slow and deep movements. Louis stood up straighter to look Harry in the eyes and this sudden change made him moan loudly. He stretched his arm behind his back and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"Fuck, Harry, just here," he hissed, pushing Harry's fingers inside him.

Louis didn't remember being so wild and at ease with someone he barely knew. And yet, with Harry, everything seemed right. It was good to feel so alive. In his arms –or rather on his fingers- Louis forgot all the dickheads he once met. He had never felt so horny.

"Baby, you're so beautiful," Harry whispered.

Louis couldn't hear him because of the rain, but the words were thrown in the air, making his heart melt. He didn't mind if Harry saw him blush. Harry had dark eyes, hair stuck on his forehead, purple sparkles everywhere on his face. Louis was certain he was as horny as he was.

"I'm ready, please, fuck me," Louis whined.

Louis saw in Harry's eyes his hesitation, ready to tease him, but all his doubts vanished when Louis stroked his cock, his hand squeazing the head. Harry quickly took his fingers out, swiping them on the blanket and took a condom out of the packet. Louis admired the tattoos on Harry' skin, the ink looking darker on his pale skin. He took the condom off his fingers and unrolled it on his length. He stroked him a few times, relishing the almost inaudible sounds coming out of his mouth. Then, holding him at the base, Louis raised his hips, Harry's tip teasing his hole. Slowly, he sunk down on his cock, bottoming out. Louis winced at the stretching, not because he hadn't had sex in a long time, but because Harry was really big. His arms were flung to the sides, his eyes were closed and he looked like he was in another world.

He let a few moments pass, his hands firmly pressed on Harry's torso, before starting moving his hips in slow, regular motions. Thunder boomed louder, just like Louis' heart in his chest. The sleeping pad made strange noises under their bodies. Slow movements seemed like they weren't sufficient for Harry, as he suddenly pushed his hips forward, thrusting deeply into Louis. Louis threw his head back, a moan stuck in his throat. Harry straightened, wrapped an arm around Louis' waist and pressed his lips on his nipple. He bit his skin when Louis contracted around his cock.

"Don't play this game, baby," he panted. "You're gonna lose."

"You wanna bet ?" Louis asked, defiant.

Harry didn't answer, but shut Louis up with a powerful thrust. Louis moaned, squeezing his arms around Harry's neck, their foreheads pressed together. His big hands firmly grabbed his arse and Louis sped up his back-and-forth movements, already feeling the familiar warmth in his gut. Harry's fingers squeezed his arse so hard Louis knew it would leave marks and he was absolutely not against it. He wanted to remember this night as long as he could. Harry' stomach rubbed against his cock in an intoxicating way. Their skin stuck with precum, it was warm and sticky and Louis loved every bit of it.

"I've never fucked such a good ass," Harry hissed against Louis' ear. "You're perfect, baby."

His vulgarity combined with sweetness sent Louis over the edge, goosebumps running down his spine. His thighs started to tremble. Harry seemed to read his mind, because he slipped his hand between their bodies, grabbing his cock. It only took some deep thrusts and a few strokes for Louis to come, white liquid spurting on their chests. It was nice that the rain was pouring so ferociously ; they would have woken the whole camp otherwise.

"I've never fucked such a good dick," Louis whispered, panting.

Harry moaned loudly, releasing his load into the condom, his nails scratching Louis' back while his teeth bite his neck. He collapsed on the sleeping pad, dragging Louis with him. Louis raised his head and simply kissed his mouth. He lifted his hips to pull out and removed the condom from Harry. He tied it and threw it somewhere in the tent. He got up to get a packet of baby wipes and cleaned himself, before throwing it to Harry.

"You nearly killed me," Harry whined. "Can I have a moment's respite ?"

Louis chuckled and took warm clean clothes in his backpack.

"What did you think would happen if you slept with me ?" Louis asked, rolling his eyes.

Harry straightened on his elbows and cleaned his tummy.

"I thought it was gonna be good, but like, not this good," Harry answered, smiling wildly. "I was not joking, Louis. You're perfect."

Louis blushed. He turned around to put briefs, socks, t-shirt and sweatshirt on for the night. He felt a bit useless, not really knowing what to do now.

"Hey, Louis, do you mind if I sleep with you ?" Harry asked, hesitantly. "I really don't wanna to go out in the storm."

Louis smiled. He craved sleeping with Harry. He threw him clothes to wear and lay down on the sleeping pad, tugging the blankets over his body. Harry quickly slipped underneath them. Despite his socks, his feet were freezing against Louis' calves.

"That was such a good idea to bring a sleeping pad for two," Harry giggled. "You're clever."

He didn't let Louis respond, leaning on him to kiss his lips. Louis didn't want this night to end. Harry had cold feet but he smelled good and he kissed like a god. Harry finally turned on his side and Louis was about to do the same when Harry spoke again.

"Elle Fanning."

"What ?" Louis asked, bemused.

Harry didn't answer, giggled quietly. It took Louis a few seconds before understanding what he meant. He fell asleep quickly, smile stuck on his lips, rocked by the pouring rain and Harry's quiet breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**SATURDAY**

The next morning, it was still dark when Louis woke up. The rain had stopped, but he could guess that numerous clouds darkened the sky. The sleeping pad was too big and too cold. He had heard Harry leaving the tent a few hours earlier and he knew he shouldn't have felt this sad. That was a good fuck. A really good fuck. That was what Louis was looking for. He didn't understand why he couldn't be happy he had had Harry in his bed.

He straightened and rubbed his eyes, removing the last traces of sleep. He kept the clothes he had slept in, swiped a baby wipe on his face, threw a scarf around his neck and put his wellies on before leaving the tent. The weather was exactly as he had thought it would be : menacing grey clouds and a lot of wind. His feet sunk into the mud, producing a disgusting sound. Around him, people didn't seem to mind the bad weather.

Liam was sitting on his chair, wrapped in a fluffy blanket, nibbling a chocolate cake. Louis sat beside him, slipping his hands between his thighs to keep them warm.

"Did you sleep well ?" Louis asked.

"Not really, I had forgotten to-"

Liam stopped, looked at Louis with strange eyes and sunk a bit more into his chair.

"Never mind," Liam said. "I guess you slept well, didn't you ?"

Louis blushed.

"What ? Why do you say that?"

"Nothing. You just have lots of purple sparkles everywhere. That's all."

Liam kept on nibbling his cake, giggling like the idiot he was, while Louis inspected his sweatshirt. it was indeed stained with purple sparkles that seemed inlayed in the material. Liam knew what Louis did last night. But Louis shrugged. He didn't give a shit that his friends knew he had slept with Harry.

The latter wasn't far away, leaning against Zayn. Louis looked at them, bemused, wondering what they were doing. But then he saw Harry with a brush in his hand and a palette in the other.

"What are they doing ?" he asked Liam.

"Zayn wanted to be a bit more extravagant," Liam explained. "Glastonbury-like extravagant."

"What about you ?"

Liam waved his hand, whose nails were painted with a copper-colored varnish.

"Right, you're at your best Glastonbury extravagance," Louis chuckled.

He was interrupted by Zayn, who collapsed on Liam's lap. Louis was amazed by the subtle and discreet makeup that made him more beautiful than he already was. He just had a simple golden eyeliner at the base of his eyelashes and an iridescent highlighter on his cheekbones, but he was wonderful.

"What do you think ?" Zayn asked, a little hesitant.

"You're absolutely beautiful," Liam cooed, kissing his boyfriend' shoulder.

"Yeah, he's right," Louis nodded.

Zayn smiled, satisfied.

"You see, I told you they would like it," Harry said, laughing.

His deep voice sent a rush of desire through Louis' veins. And that desire strengthened when he looked at him. Harry's lips were colored with a pale pink and he had the same shade on his eyelids, accented by a shade darker at the base of his eyelashes. His cheeks and chin were covered with brown hair and this mix of masculinity and femininity was fucking sexy. He was wearing a big multicolor woollen sweater. Louis wanted to go back in his tent and cuddle him.

"It's Louis' turn now !" Liam exclaimed.

Louis looked at his friend, a bit horrified. But Harry' sweet eyes quickly made him nod. Harry went to his tent and came back with a set of brushes and another palette. He got closer to Louis, lifted his chin with his finger.

"What are you going to do ?" Louis asked, suspicious.

"Don't worry," Harry chuckled. "You'll look good. Close your eyes."

Louis did as told, sticking his hands between his thighs. Harry smelled good and Louis wondered how it was possible since he hadn't taken a shower for four days. Harry applied something on his eyelids with an ultra-soft brush and Louis quickly realized it was nice to get his makeup done. He could feel Harry's breath against his cheek. He cleared his throat.

"Listen, Louis, I'm- I'm really sorry for leaving like this this morning," he sighed, swiping his finger under Louis' eye. I didn't know if you wanted me to stay, I've never been good with the morning after- You know what I mean."

Louis giggled. He fumbled to grab Harry' wrist and the brush steadied on his eyelid.

"It's okay, Harry," he reassured him. "It was a really good fuck. No need to get worked up."

Even with his eyes closed, Louis could feel the wave of relief leaving Harry's body. Yet, those words had sounded wrong to Louis' ears. He shook his head to get rid of this feeling.

A few moments later, Harry's hand softly caressed his cheek.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered.

Louis opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the small mirror Harry held in his hand. Louis' eyes looked more blue with the browny creamy shade on his eyelids and the black line of eyeliner over his eyelashes. Harry had added golden spangles in the inside corner of his eyes and just under his brows. Louis had liked having his makeup done, but he had done it to please Harry. Yet, looking at himself in the mirror, he wondered if he wasn't going to get interested in makeup. He was amazed.

"That's wonderful, Harry", he said. "Thanks a lot."

Harry looked at him strangely, mouth hanging half-open. He stretched his hand out to help Louis get on his feet. He leaned on him, his lips brushing his ear.

"Do you have plans today ?"

***

Louis might have been wrong when he had said Harry was just a good fuck. That's what came to his mind, as Harry thrust into him, his hands squeezing tightly his hips. Louis was sure he was going to have scratches all over his forehead and forearms, that were resting on the tree's trunk they were fucking against. Louis was slightly aware they were at an overflowing festival, that they were quite aside but still close to the Pyramid Stage, that exhibitionism was punishable by a fine, or even imprisonment. All Louis cared about was Harry, his quick and sharp thrusts, his hot breath against his neck, the moans coming out of his mouth. Around them, they could hear the music bass, Hozier's voice in the air and the chorus of the festival-goers that sang all of his songs.

_My church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"_

_The only Heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

Louis would never have thought that lyrics could correspond so much to his state of mind. Harry thrusted particularly hard, pinning Louis against the tree. During one second, Louis thought they would look really stupid if someone surprised them, sweating, panting, pants around their ankles. But Harry pressed his mouth on Louis' neck and he forgot what he was worrying about.

"I cannot believe we're missing Hozier' show," Louis moaned. "I really wanted to see him."

"I'm about to come," Harry panted. "Can you come untouched ?"

Louis had done so since he was a teenager, but his cock twitched at the thought. He nodded, even though he knew Harry might not see him in the darkness. Harry squeezed his arm around Louis' tummy and sped the pace up, their skins slamming against each other in an obscene noise.

"Fuck, Louis, you're fucking gorgeous," Harry grunted, sucking a mark on Louis' shoulder.

That's all it took for Louis to come, biting his wrist to muffle his shout. Harry's head hit his and the movements of his hips jerked and Louis guessed he had come too.

They stayed still a few minutes to catch their breath, their hearts beating to the same rythm of the music. Harry kissed Louis' neck, then pulled out slowly, giving his arse a small slap. Louis quickly pulled his briefs and joggings back up. They were wet and covered in mud.

When he turned around, Harry had put his clothes back on and Louis wondered where the fuck he had put the condom. He was about to ask him, but Harry pushed him against the tree, his hands on both sides of his face. He kissed him with passion and the weakness Louis felt in his knees was surely due to tiredness and cold.

"Let's go find the boys," he whispered against his mouth.

Louis nodded and Harry took his hand. Finding their friends among this crowd proved to be hard, but Harry was perfectly equipped and got a talkie-walkie out of his pocket to contact Niall. They found their friends in ten minutes, waving at them.

"For fuck's sake, we thought you'll never come ! Where the fuck were you ?" Niall exclaimed, hugging Harry.

"We just went get a drink," Harry answered.

That was the initial plan, but they didn't make it to the pub. Louis just hoped they didn't smell like sweat and sex. Yet, he saw Zayn and Liam staring at them, grinning. Louis ran his hand through his hair to flatten it. Then he realized Harry was still holding his other hand. He didn't mind; why would he wriggle his hand free when it might be written on their faces that they just had a dazzling orgasm. Louis focused on Hozier.

He was wearing a jean vest, hair in the wind, he sang with all his heart, moving energetically on the scene. Louis loved Hozier ; his musical style, the rightness of his lyrics, his kindness. He'd dreamed about seeing this show for years. And yet, now he could only see Harry, wiggling in front of him, so excited.

_When you move_

_I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be_

_When you move_

_I could never define all that you are to me_

And fuck, they shouldn't be so right, those lyrics, because he only met Harry a few days before, because he knew barely anything about him, because it was just a one-night stand that stayed a little more than one night. Louis had never met someone with such an aura, such an energy, and the more he spent time with him, the more his radiant personality echoed in his heart. Harry was not simply beautiful ; he was a good person.

Liam nudged him in the ribs. He leaned against him to shout in his ear.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling !"

Louis rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but blush. Harry still wiggled in front of him, his arse, thighs and hips hidden by his thick joggers. It was not the sweet warmth he felt in his groin that frightened him, but the one he felt in the pit of his stomach. He was wrong to say Harry was a good fuck. It was maybe a bit more.


	5. Chapter 5

**SUNDAY**

The next morning, Louis let Harry asleep on the sleeping pad, greasy and untangled hair on the pillow, pouting. He had grunted with discontent when Louis had unwrapped his arm around his waist to get up. Louis had almost gone back to bed with him, but he was too hungry.

He went out of the tent as discreetly as he could and wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering. It was almost 8am and the camp was busy, but he only found Zayn sat on his chair, cleaning his wellies. The weather was still shitty since Friday and the dark clouds were menacing. Rain was starting to fall.

"Hey, mate, how are you ?" Louis asked, sitting next to him.

"There's too much mud everywhere," Zayn whined.

"That's Glastonbury, mate !" Louis chuckled.

"I was gonna get breakfast. Liam's still sleeping. Do you wanna come with me ?"

Louis nodded and they slowly made their way to a breakfast stall, the muddy ground too slicky under their feet. The festival seemed asleep and everyone they passed by had dark circles, glassy eyes, hair in a bad mood. Louis was feeling like shit too and even if he didn't want this wonderful trip to end, he dreamed about a nice warm bath. Only Zayn looked fresh and Louis wondered if he left the festival every night to go and find a shower. Even his khaki jumper looked like it just came out of the dry cleaner's.

They arrived in front of La Bonne Crêpe. Louis stood on his tiptoes to glance at the menu. He was starving. He turned around to ask Zayn what he was going to order, but he stilled at his grinning face.

"What ? What's wrong ?" he asked, suspicious.

"You look really happy, Lou", Zayn simply answered. "It's nice."

Louis rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but blush.

"I'm spending a great time with my friends, there's good music and good food, why shouldn't I be happy ?" Louis replied, chuckling.

"And Harry ?"

Louis watched his friend and didn't like his malicious smile. He focused back on the menu and decided to order a crepe with honey and a hot chocolate, but he could feel Zayn' stare burning his nape.

"What do you want ?" Louis asked, slightly exasperated.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just- You and Harry are cute, is all."

"Zayn. Harry fucks me. There's nothing cute."

"Don't be stupid," Zayn sighed, grabbing Louis' nape. "Harry's nice."

"Of course he is."

"He's lovely and clever."

"Yeah, I know."

"And really sexy."

"Does Liam know you think Harry is sexy ?" Louis asked, frowning.

Zayn burst out laughing. Louis smiled. He leaned closer on his friend and Zayn's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He let his warmth envelope him.

"You know what I mean," Zayn giggled, pinching Louis' arm. "And from what I've heard, he's really good at-"

"You've heard nothing," Louis hissed, his cheeks burning.

"Of course I've heard ! Oh yes, Harry, come on, harder, qu-"

Louis flattened his hand on Zayn's mouth, suffering the mocking smiles of the few persons in front of them.

"Shut up !" he nearly shouted, pressing his hand harder against his lips. "I don't even know what you want me to say !"

Zayn licked his palm and Louis released him, swiping with disgust his hand on his joggers.

"What I mean is that it would be normal if you liked him. If you really liked him, even."

Louis frowned and scratched his nose. He didn't like being read like an open book. Zayn had pinpointed something that troubled Louis for a few moments now : Harry seemed to be the perfect man for him. Louis couldn't find any faults, only qualities. The night before, after they had had sex again, Harry had held him awake for hours, talking about nothing and everything. Lying on him, his head on Louis' chest, finger tracing patterns on his arm, he had asked Louis a lot of nonsensical questions. Do you prefer night or day ? Do you like Chinese food ? Have you ever ridden a horse ? What name would you have wanted to have ?

That's how Louis had learned that the first thing Harry did in the morning was send a text to his mum. That he still slept with an old teddy bear named Nikko. That his favorite character in Finding Nemo was Dory. That he believed in ghosts –not the bad ones, Louis, the kind ones that couldn't find the light. That he believed in love at first sight.

And all these details of Harry's life were insignificant. It didn't matter if he prefered black chocolate or that he slept with his windows open. Usually, Louis would never have let his one-night stand talk this much. Sex was enough. But with Harry, everything was different. It mattered. All these confidences, these little secrets, small pieces of a life he offered to Louis.

What mattered more was the softness of his fingers on Louis' skin, the kisses he left here and there on his chest, their legs untangled under the blanket. Louis had fallen asleep with his whispers, dreams in his head, smiling wild.

Yeah, he couldn't deny it. Harry mattered. And Louis couldn't hide it from his best friend, whose eyes seemed to drill into his soul.

"Okay, right," Louis sighed. "That's true. I like him. But it's not like I'm in love with him or something."

"It wouldn't be bad, you know."

"Zayn, I'm not in love with Harry. I don't want to be in love with Harry. That's it."

"Why are you getting angry ?" Zayn whined, squeezing his arm tighter around Louis' shoulders. "You're not gonna stay single all your life."

"Why not ? Listen, I'm not even sure I'll ever see him again. And you know that love's not for me."

"Are you really gonna let this relationship with that dickhead haunt you for the rest of your life ? For god's sake, Louis, you're so sordid."

Louis didn't answer, because it was finally their turn. He ordered a honey crepe for himself, one with chocolate chips for Harry, with two hot chocolates. He ignored Zayn's mocking laugh.

Louis was happy Zayn left him alone on their way back to the camp. They prepared their plan for the day. It was their last day at the festival and Louis wanted to make the most of it. Music, art, good food. And Harry.

Louis found him sitting next to Niall, chatting quietly, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito. He smiled when he saw him. Louis wanted to kiss those dimples. Louis smiled back, but pinched the bridge of his nose. Fuck, he really didn't want to fall in love.


	6. Chapter 6

**MONDAY**

Louis woke up with the buzzing of his phone under the pillow. It was dark outside and he had the feeling of having slept only two hours, which was probably the case. Billie Eillish' songs still rang into his skull. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He felt like a car had run him over, sore muscles in his whole body. Tiredness and pressure seemed to scrawl under his skin. The space next to him was empty and cold and Louis wondered why Harry was already up. Louis would've liked to wake up next to him for the last time.

Louis felt strange and he knew well enough that tiredness had nothing to do with it. He was quite excited to come back to his house, take a shower and find his warm bed. He wouldn't have minded if Harry had come with him.

Sighing, Louis kicked the blankets off his legs and put his jumper on. He opened the tent and slipped his head out to see that Zayn and Liam were already getting ready, like most of the people on the camp. He whistled to catch their attention.

"Am I the only one feeling like a loser ?" he asked, frowning.

Liam and Zayn's faces, only lighted by the pocket torches, were almost frightening when they smiled.

"You're not the only one, don't worry," Zayn chuckled. "Hurry up, I don't want to get blocked at the exit for hours."

Louis nodded. He saw Niall getting out of his tent, messy hair and traces of sleep on his cheek. Harry didn't seem to be with him. He might be at the loo.

He brought his things together in his backpack and his clothes stank so much he told himself he should better throw them away rather than washing them. He spent a good twenty minutes before succeeding in folding his blankets so that they could be put in the backpack. He removed the sleeping pad's valve and went out of the tent waiting for it to deflate. He shook his head when Liam offered him a pain au chocolat. Zayn and Niall were folding the chair. There was still no sign of Harry.

Louis had a terrible headache and his vision was blurry. He felt attacked by all the whispers of all the people around them. He was moody. He went back to his tent to fold his sleeping pad, then started to disconnect the tent poles. He almost lost his mind when he could slip it in the bag and told himself he would never do camping ever again. He was sweating when he finally finished packing his things. It was 3.12am. It was almost time for departure.

Louis went to help Niall who looked a bit lost. He had brushed his hair and smelled too much like deodorant. Louis grabbed his sleeping bag and folded it.

"Thanks, mate. I really hate packing my things. Worst time of the festival," Niall chuckled. "And we have to go back to the car with all this. Harry is going to regret leaving me alone in that shit."

"What ? How's that ?" Louis asked, trying not to sound too pressed.

"That little bastard left two hours ago. He had to take a plane for an appointment or something. I thought he had told you."

Louis felt like he was stabbed in the stomach. Harry had left. He had left without saying goodbye. He had left like a coward. Niall was right : Harry was a fucking bastard. Louis shook his head, swallowed the tightness he had in his throat and forced a smile.

"Oh yeah ! Of course he told me !" he exclaimed. "I totally forgot."

There was a moment of silence, during which Louis was brooding over. He felt totally stupid. He had been really on the verge of falling for this dickhead. Niall tapped him in the shoulder.

"You know, I've never seen Harry be so- I don't even know what I mean. But he looked really happy with you."

Louis swallowed the bile and the insults he had on the tip of his tongue. Yet, a smile was stuck on his face.

"Yeah, we had a good time," he nodded. "But I'm sure he would've been happy even if he hadn't met me."

"I don't think so," Niall said, shrugging.

Louis was about to tell him he didn't give a shit about what Niall thought, then remembered that it wasn't Niall's fault if he had been taken for a fool. From the very beginning, when he had set his eyes on Harry, he had known that what happened at Glastonbury would stay at Glastonbury. Louis was prepared and even if he had wanted it to never end, he was ready to let Harry go back to his life. What Louis couldn't digest, what left a sour taste in his mouth, was that Harry hadn't thought he mattered enough to tell him he was leaving. If Louis did the calculation in his head, Harry had only left about ten minutes after Louis had fallen asleep. After he had fucked him, of course.

Louis was certainly angrier with himself than he was with Harry. He had been wrong to let his feelings get involved in this. He had never learnt his lesson.

_Don't be sad, Louis. Pull yourself together, Louis. You're pathetic, Louis. It was just sex, Louis._

He didn't like the concerned look from Liam and Zayn. They hadn't missed a single bit of his conversation with Niall and they could read his mind like an open book. He finished helping Niall with his tent, then put his backpack on. He wanted to be as far from here as he could.

"Are you ready, guys ?" he asked, voice a bit too high pitched.

"Yeah. I think we've forgotten anything. Can you take this ?"

Louis nodded and took the trolley's handle. Liam went ahead with a big pocket torch, lighting the path. Louis followed him, his backpack too heavy on his back and the wheels of the trolley sinking into the mud. Zayn and Niall were behind him, chatting quietly.

Louis hardly put one foot before the other. He was so exhausted he could've burst into tears. His body and heart felt heavy. But it was too early to cry. He lifted his head and admired for the last time what surrounded him. Thousands of flying flags, colorful big tops, banners with funny messages, sculptures and other artworks he couldn't always understand. Leaving Glastonbury also meant leaving the bubble of positivity and kindness he never felt before. The world would seem really cold now. He didn't want to think about the dimpled smile that had lighted his last five days.

_Don't be sad, Louis. Pull yourself together, Louis. You're pathetic, Louis. It was just sex, Louis._

But sometimes, the way Harry caressed his skin, the way he kissed his neck or the way he possessively squeezed his waist when people pressed around them, Louis could have sworn it was not just sex. Louis felt empty. It was really cliché to think he lacked something.

Louis almost shouted in relief when they finally arrived at the parking lot. Niall stopped and turned around with a tense smile.

"Well, I guess it's time for goodbye," he sighed. "It was really nice meeting you guys. I hope we'll meet again in London."

"You can count on us, mate," Zayn reassured him, taking him in his arms.

"Yeah, of course," Liam added, kissing Niall on his cheek. "Thanks for all your advice."

Niall turned to take Louis in his arms and it seemed to him that he squeezd a bit too tightly.

"He's really stupid sometimes," Niall whispered in his ear. "Don't be too angry with him."

Louis didn't answer and frowned to make Niall know that he didn't know what he meant. _Don't be too angry with him_. How could Louis not be too angry with Harry ?

Niall finally left, waving wildly, then Louis, Liam and Zayn went to find their car.

Louis could have fallen on his knees when they found it. But he still had a bit of dignity. They put their things into the trunk and Louis removed his wellies and put a pair of Timberlands on.

He climbed into the back, buckled his belt, threw his head back. Liam and Zayn installed themselves in the front and Louis tried to ignore their stares through the rear view mirror.

"Listen, darling," Liam started softly. "I'm really sorry that-"

"We were wrong," Zayn cut him in a harsher voice. "He's a dickhead. You deserves a lot better. Don't think about it anymore."

Louis wanted to laugh at that phrase his friend always said when Louis engaged in terrible setbacks. And suddenly, he really didn't want to laugh. He bit his lip hard not to burst into tears. He was grateful that Liam and Zayn didn't say a word more about it.

He watched the parking lot file pass slowly until they reached the exit. It didn't take as much time as he had thought it would do and he was more than happy. It meant they would be home sooner. He couldn't wait to cuddle Clifford. He was sure he was the only one who would stay loyal and faithful to him.

Sighing, bored by his melancholy, Louis slipped his feet under his bum and his hands in his pockets. That's when he felt a small piece of paper. Curious, he pulled it out and looked at it. He felt a bit nauseous. There was a phone number quickly written on it, followed by a _please call me_.

Louis squeezed the paper tightly in his hand to crumple it and a tear ran down his cheek. The little demon on his right shoulder fought with the little angel on his left shoulder. Before he had the time to take his phone to call Harry and beg him to come to his house, Louis opened the window and threw the paper out. He closed it, pressed his forehead on it and silently cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

It was fucking hot. Sweat ran down Louis' spine and he shifted on his chair, the plastic sticking on the bare skin of his thighs. He had never regretted having chosen a house with a small garden rather than an apartment, especially in Maida Vale. He sipped his cold beer, trying to decide either or not he wanted to go out with Liam and Zayn this evening.

It was true that he was feeling a bit down since they went back from Glastonbury. He had refused to go and see Niall twice, too afraid of seeing Harry. And he didn't want to see Liam and Zayn either, because he couldn't stand their look of pity anymore. Perhaps he overestimated his capacity to persuade himself he would never be in love again. He knew he was not in love with Harry. It was impossible. It was stupid to think one could fall in love with someone so quickly.

Louis was about to text Liam to say that he would not come with them to the pub again, but under his chair, Clifford got up and growled. Louis straightened, confused.

"What is it, Cliff ?" he asked, grabbing Clifford's collar when he started to bark. "What's wrong ?"

"I think he doesn't want me to come in."

Louis jumped when Clifford answered. Well, he quickly realized his dog hadn't answered him ; it was Harry. He was standing behind the garden gate, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, running the other in his curls. He looked a bit gauche. He was wearing yellow shorts and a white linen shirt. He had Rayban sunglasses on his nose and Louis wanted to punch him in the face for looking this beautiful.

"What the fuck are you doing here ?" he asked instead, his voice a bit too angry for his own ears.

"Can I come in ?"

Clifford hadn't stopped barking and he was waggling his tail vigorously, wondering who this beautiful stranger was. Louis had never seen him so excited. He waved at Harry to come inside. Harry opened the gate and went up the few stairs. He stopped and watched Clifford carefully.

"Is he going to bite me ?" he asked.

"Not if I don't tell him to."

"Are you going to tell him to bite me ?"

"Don't be a fool. Come on. He won't hurt you. Cliff, be nice with Harry."

Louis let go of the collar and Clifford happily trotted towards Harry. He sniffed him and licked his palm when Harry tried to pat his head.

"Hi, Cliff," he cooed. "You're so cute. Almost as much as your owner."

"Don't you start with your compliments. What are you doing here ?"

Harry went up the last few stairs and sat in front of Louis without being invited to. Louis didn't say anything. He crossed his arms on his chest and frowned. But inside his chest, his heart was beating so fast. He was afraid he was going to faint. He would have lied if he had said he was not happy to see Harry again. But it was too easy for him to come at him like this. Louis was spiteful.

Harry put his bouquet on the table and removed his sunglasses. His eyes were shiny. Louis could feel his foot brush against his.

"You never called," Harry stated.

"Why would I have ?" Louis replied, snorting.

Harry chuckled slowly. Louis could not find something funny. It made him feel angrier. He removed his foot from under the table and whistled for Clifford to come back. A few moments passed, heavy silence between them. Harry had a trace of sun cream on his cheek. Louis wanted to swipe it off.

Finally, Harry pushed the bouquet of red roses towards Louis.

"These are for you."

"I guess they are."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Louis knew he was being tough. But he couldn't help himself. He watched Harry take a sip of his beer. Louis inspected his neck, searched for lovebites, couldn't find one. He sprawled on his chair, quite content.

"There are fifteen red roses. Do you know what it means ?" Harry asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Louis shook his head and reached out for his beer, but Harry took his hand. His thumb caressed his palm.

"It means that I'm a fool. That I'm sorry. That I shouldn't have left you like this. I know I've hurt you, even if I never intended to. I want you to forgive me."

Louis kept his poker face but he was screaming inside. Harry took the opportunity to lace their fingers. Louis couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't think.

"Why are there lily-of-the-valley too ?" he asked, his throat dry. "What do they mean ?"

Harry smiled.

"They mean that I'm happy to be with you now. They mean that I hope really hard that you'll forgive me."

"Why did you leave without saying a word ?"

The question was burning his tongue since he saw Harry standing behind the gate. That's all he wanted to know. So that he could forgive Harry, or not, and move on. His palm was sweaty where Harry's thumb was tracing patterns. He didn't seem to mind.

"I was so stupid," Harry mumbled, resting his forehead on the table. "I had this appointment with a new client, I had to leave early and- Fuck. I don't know how to say this."

"Come on. I just want to know, Harry."

Harry raised his head again and looked straight into Louis' eyes.

"You said you didn't believe in love anymore. And that's okay, truly it is. But at the same time, we spent a lot of time together and- Fuck, Louis, you're incredible. You're kind and cute and clever and when you laugh- God, you don't know what you're doing to me. Anyway, I just- I felt I could have fallen in love with you. If I haven't already had."

Louis couldn't breathe now. He let go of Harry's hand and grabbed the beer, sipping it down in one go. It made Harry laugh. Louis noticed he was blushing. He ran a hand through his hair, nervous. Louis swallowed hard.

"You should have said so when we were at Glastonbury," he almost whined. "You really should."

"I'm sorry, Louis, I really thought you would-"

"I think I feel the same for you."

It had slipped out of his mouth without warning and Louis bit the tip of his tongue, ashamed. He had never said such things. He had always been prudish with his feelings, never wanted to let people know what he was thinking. But Harry was different. Louis wanted to believe in love again. With Harry.

Louis got up and went to straddle Harry's lap, squeezing his arms around his neck. He kissed him hard, chasing the taste of beer on his tongue. He felt alive. The sun was burning their skins and Harry smelled like sweat and sun cream and it was more than perfect.

Harry backed off and kissed Louis' cheek.

"Can I take you on a date ?" he asked, relief in his voice. "Please, say yes."

"Where are we going ?"

"Just pack a bag for the weekend. I'll wait for you in the car."

Harry had honest eyes and Louis wanted nothing more than going on a date with him. He rushed back inside the house, went straight to his bedroom and rang Liam while looking for his suitcase.

"Hi, darling !" Liam exclaimed. "What can I do for you my dear-"

"Lima, I don't have time for such things," Louis urged, dropping clothes in his suitcase, the phone stuck between his shoulder and his ear. "Can you look after Cliff for the weekend ? I have an unexpected event."

"An unexpected event ?"

Louis could feel Liam's grin through the phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, an unexpected event."

"Is that unexpected event called Harry ?"

Louis stopped, a pair of socks in his hand.

"How would you know ?" he asked, suspicious.

"How do you think Harry had your address ?" Liam chuckled.

Louis couldn't help but laugh. His cheeks were burning red but he didn't mind. He went to the bathroom to take his toilet bag. He carefully put a new tube of lube and condoms in it.

"Harry's a nice guy," Liam stated. "He explained everything to us. I think he deserves your heart."

"We're just going on a date," Louis sighed. "We're not planning our wedding."

"Anyway. Have a nice weekend, Lou. Zayn's on his way to come get Clifford. He has your key, don't worry."

"Thanks, mate. You're the best."

He didn't wait for Liam to answer and hung up. He closed his suitcase and locked his house. He whistled and Clifford trotted to him, wailing his tail.

"Here, my boy, I'm leaving for the weekend," Louis said, patting his head. "Uncle Zayn's coming to get you. Be nice. I love you."

Clifford looked strangely at him as he ran down the stairs of the garden. He closed the gate. Harry was waiting for him in his car, tapping his fingers on the wheel. Louis put his suitcase in the trunk and almost jumped on the passenger seat.

"Where are we going ?" Louis mumbled, lips attacked by Harry's mouth.

"It's a surprise."

It was a wonderful surprise. They spent the whole weekend discovering Brighton, walking on the seafront, sharing mint and chocolate chips ice cream, visiting the Sealife, eating in a posh restaurant. Louis had never been so spoiled in his life and he loved the feeling. Harry bought him an anchor bracelet, so he bought Harry a rope bracelet. It was cheap and childish and Louis was so fucking happy. But what Louis loved the most was the small B&B Harry had rented, with its king-sized bed and the view on the sea. The first evening, coming back from the restaurant, it had started to rain hard. Soaked and cold, they had made love the whole night, whispering pet names and love words to each other. It made Louis think of their first night together at Glastonbury. And deep inside, as Harry slowly stroked his back, Louis knew it was the beginning. The beginning of something pure and beautiful, something Louis had never lived, something he never thought he would craved. But here there were, the three little words on the tip of his tongue. So he said them, shivering, in the crook of Harry's neck. It felt good to love this way. It felt good to love Harry. He would never get tired of this. He hoped Harry would never too. Because he was sure they were in for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! xxx


End file.
